That perfect woman is a straight up curse
by MinuteAfterMidnight
Summary: That women is evil, she does not love, that women lies to you, she has venom in her lips, her love is an insult, she's bad for your heart! That woman that loves, she's just playing with your feelings, that perfect woman, is a straight up curse!


DarkSpiritLover: This story was inspired by the Spanish show 'Teresa'~

Len-Neko: And there are changes to the characters…

Rin-Neko: Yes, but lets start off with the pairings first!

Pairings: Mature/Dark!Fem!Italy x Germany, Mature/Dark!Fem!Italy x Prussia , a bit of Spain x Fem!Romano (You're going to kill me for what happens to her .!), China x Taiwan x Japan , Germany x Belgium (For the sake of the story.. I know..), and any other pairings will be listed as well.

Kaito-Neko: Yes, we know.. Mature/Dark!Fem!Italy.. Its for the sake of the story!

Meiko: Yes. Please just follow along, it's a great story~

Luka-Neko: And DarkSpiritLover does not own vocaloid, Teresa and, Hetalia! Now Miku-Neko, if you please!

Miku-Neko: This is the official the story~: "I'm going to introduce you to _her_

The one that sleeps in your bed

The one who is all lady like,

The one that does not ask for anything,

But only like the best.

The one that tells you she loves you,

The one that never says no,

The one that would give her life,

In order to make you happy.

That women was my friend,

Damn the day we met,

She took what I loved most,

And all for ambition,

I know she's so beautiful,

She looks like a saint,

But she is a fallen angel!

That women is evil,

That women will hurt you,

That women doesn't love,

That women lies to you,

She has venom on her lips,

Her love is an insult,

She is bad for your heart!

That women that loves,

She's playing with your feelings,

That perfect women,

Is a straight up curse.

~It may not make sense because I translated it, it's a Spanish song, and its really good, look it up, 'Esa embra es mala by Gloria Trevi~!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Felicia sobbed harder as she saw the doctors pull a cover of her sisters dead body. It was just too much for her to take in, and she couldn't believe anything of what she managed to process into her head. She shook her head as her body shook even harder and her sobs grew louder.

"Sourella!" She yelled as her boyfriend Ludwig held her back, softly whispering words into her ear, telling her everything was alright, that she needed to calm down, but no!

She would not calm down! Everything was _not _alright! Did Ludwig not see her sister, her wonderful, caring sister being carried away, now dead? Did he not?

Felicia sobbed and sobbed as she fell to her knees, two strong tanned arms wrapping her in a tight hug minutes later. This only caused to fragile Italian to sob louder and louder, her face flushed and tear stricken as her fists curled in the mans shirt.

"She's gone Antonio, she's gone!" She yelled into his chest as the other man sobbed as well. The Spaniard ruffled the young Italians hair caringly, sobbing lightly as he shook his head.

Antonio had loved the younger Italians older sister, deeply, to the point where he was going to propose to her. He loved her, a lot. She was his everything, his world. But they all knew Lovina wouldn't live for long, sadly. The girl had a bad disease, a deadly one and it was only a matter of time before she gave her last breath.

Still, that never stopped the Spanish boy from loving her. He and the girls family did everything they could to keep the girl healthy, but sadly enough, they where poor and didn't have that type of money.

He looked down at the sobbing Italian in his arms and his heart crushed. This was the end…

~~~At the funeral~~~

Felicia stood in the wind, with her best black heels and he best, beautiful black dress on, a matching hat on top and a black small purse in her hands, with Ludwig standing next to her, a hand to hers.

Everyone was already leaving, all but Felicia, Ludwig and Antonio.

Felicia watched Antonio set flowers down on Lovina's grave with a straight pale-tanned face as tears slowly ran her cheeks slowly, her perfect, delicate red-painted lips pursed.

She watched Antonio delicately set down a giant bouquet of enchanting red-roses down on the grave, whispering goodbye in Spanish. Next it as her turn and she delicately walked towards the grave, before stopping in front of it and slowly crouching down and setting her flowers down.

"Adio, mia cara sorella…"* She whispered, trying to choke back heavy sobs.

And then as if to make the mood worse it started raining, heavy melodramatic drops falling on them. And so Felicia's legs gave out under her and she fell to her knees, sobbing all over again. Ludwig ran to her and crouched down, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Felicia felt ashamed. She couldn't save her sister.. All she could do was cry and cry.. She felt so weak…

"Felicia.." she heard a German accented voice whisper in her ear. She nodded and shakily stood up, grabbing onto Ludwig's arm for support. She quickly wiped hear tears away, only to have rain drops replace them, and started walking towards the cab, sparing one last glance at her sister's grave, before getting in.

~~~At Felicia's house~~~

Everyone sat quietly in the living room, some trying to comfort the other with caring words.

Mr. and Mrs. Vargas sat closely to each other, sniffling. Teresa was sitting on the arm (.) of the couch, the one Ludwig was leaning against. Everything was quiet for a minute before her best friend Mei spoke up.

"Its so hard to believe that she's gone.." she lightly whispered out as she sat in between Yao and Kiku, who nodded sadly.

"That damn disease that took my baby girl away." Mr. Vargas said, voice laced with venom. Everyone around the room nodded sadly, but Felicia who abruptly sat up, startling everyone.

"Screw the disease!" She yelled, startling everyone.

"Felicia, please calm down…" Ludwig whispered. Felicia turned to him and glared.

"No! I will not calm down! What killed my sister was poverty! The damn poverty that we live in!" she shelled.

"…Felicia honey, you know there's nothing we can do sweetie…" her mom tried reasoning.

Felicia growled as she stomped off to her room and slammed the door shut, running to her bed and sobbing into her pillow.

After sometime she stopped and sat up, wiping the tears away and staring into the picture she and he sister took when they where ten.. She smiled at the memory of her and her sister helping their grandfather Roma pick some tomatoes…

Her eyes then narrowed as her hands curled on her sheets.

"I swear… I will not be looked down upon on. I will not, no, I refuse to live in this… dirt. I will take revenge, Lovi… I will grow stronger and more powerful. I promise you…" Felicia whispered, shaking her head.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

DarkSpiritLover: Short chappie I know ;3; ….

Len-Neko: *Grins* So tell us what you think!

Luka-Neko: We worked hard on this, so please do~!

Rin-Neko: Adios chavos Y chikas!~!


End file.
